


I'm So In Love With You

by Green_Destiny



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Afterglow, Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Romance, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Destiny/pseuds/Green_Destiny
Summary: They love, and they love, and they love ♥ ♥ ♥.





	I'm So In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxghost/gifts).



> For her birthday on 16/11/18 *blows kisses* ʃƪ( ˘ ³˘) ♥

 

 

 

 

I added another version with Akihito blushing because....I forgot, he'd be blissed like crazy （´・｀ ）♡

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is having a mass cull of NSFW artwork and blogs. Safe search is on by default and there's no option to turn it off like before. I've already felt the effects of my work disappearing from searches even though I'm abiding by their rules. Seems like that platform might well tank (or my account...D: hope not) so I'm backing up my artwork here.
> 
> If it doesn't go up like a dumpster fire, you can find me at  
> [ **Green_Destiny @ Tumblr**](http://green-destiny.tumblr.com/)


End file.
